


Pictures of the Past

by TheSilverFrames



Series: G1 Breeze Burst Stories [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Light Angst, Memories, Original Character Death(s), Transformer Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverFrames/pseuds/TheSilverFrames
Summary: Pictures can be the best source for the sweet memories, but also the cause of the saddest memories. Also, I cannot write songs at all so please don't hate me.





	Pictures of the Past

“Breeze Burst, where did you get that?” The small lavender sparkling looked up from her lap when she was addressed. A smile split across her faceplates and she quickly stood from where she had been seated on the ground next to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. “Sire!” She exclaimed happily and rushed over to Prowl, who had just entered her bathroom. She lifted her arms and made grabby hands at him. Prowl obliged, picked up his sparkling and placed her on his hip. Breeze hugged his neck and giggled bubbly. Prowl hummed softly and sent a small pulse of affection over he and Breeze’s bond. “You didn’t answer my question, sweetling.” He said, gesturing to the object Breeze had grasped tightly in her servo.

Breeze Burst released Prowl’s neck and brought her servos to her front. In her servos, there was a shiny, golden heart-shaped locket, similar to a human locket, only bigger. There was a short golden chain connected to it. It seemed this type of locket was to be put on one’s wrist as opposed to their neck. “Found it.” Breeze replied, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Prowl rolled his optics. “I know that, I mean where did you find it?” He asked. Breeze just shrugged. “Dunno, just found it.” She responded, staring at the piece of jewelry curiously and running her digits over the shiny metal object. Prowl frowned at her answer. “We’ve been trying to find out where she got it too.” Prowl’s gaze shifted to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as the two stood from the floor. He had honestly forgotten that they were there.

The twins crossed the room and stood next to Prowl, both of them stared at the golden locket with puzzled expressions. “It’s obviously not a human locket, it’s too big to be one. It has to be Cybertronian, but that doesn’t explain how she got it. As far as I know, none of us owns one, so she couldn’t have got it from us.” Sunstreaker explained, looking closely at the smaller details on the locket. Prowl stared at the piece of jewelry with a critical eye. Sunstreaker was right, there were various small details lining the golden metal that marked the fact that it was a Cybertronian creation. There was a small button on the side meant to be a way of opening it as opposed to prying it apart. It was clearly metal, but not of earthly origins, this type of metal was much more strong and durable.

Whoever made this apparently didn’t want it to break under any circumstances. “It’s in good shape too, no scratches or anything. If it  _ did  _ belong to someone in the Ark, it'd more than likely be old and worn out, and this thing looks brand new!” Sideswipe cut in, quite confused about this whole situation. Prowl didn’t blame him. While Cybertronian jewelry existed, it wasn’t very common to see bots wearing them. Jewelry was something most bots considered as attire for special occasions. It wasn’t something you just wore casually. All of this knowledge made it odd to see Breeze Burst with something so scarcely seen. Where could she have possibly got it?

“It makes no sense, from what she told us it’s like it just appeared outta nowhere!” Sideswipe exclaimed, and Sunstreaker nodded in agreement. Prow paused and raised an optic range. Like it just appeared out of nowhere? Wait. “Breeze Burst,” Prowl begin, making Breeze tare her gaze away from the shiny object and tilt her helm. “When you found the locket, was it glowing?” He asked, which earned him a pair of perplexed looks from the twins.  _ “Glowing?” _ They repeated in unison. Breeze nodded excitedly and grinned. “Yeah! It was glowin’ bwue!” She said, holding the locket up to her sire’s face. Prowl smiled, looked like he was correct. “Ah, I do believe I know where she got the locket now.”

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both exchanged puzzled expressions and they silently asked Prowl to explain what he meant. They were both so clueless. “Breeze Burst simply activated her subspace without meaning to. That is why it seemed to appear from nowhere, in her optics, it just materialized before her with no rhyme or reason as to where it had come from, so she couldn’t properly explain where she found it.” Prowl explained. There was a short stretch of silence, then the twins let out a long,  _ “Ohhhhhh.”  _ Now it made sense… Well,  _ most  _ of it anyway. “That still doesn’t explain why she had a  _ locket  _ in her subspace. I’m pretty sure sparklings don’t keep anything in their subspaces.” Sunstreaker pointed out.

Prowl paused again. He thought for a moment. Sunstreaker was right, sparklings normally didn’t keep anything in their subspaces, at least, not ones as young as Breeze Burst was. Most sparklings didn’t even know they had subspaces until they were older. Great, now they had a whole new layer to this situation. “I cannot answer that. I haven’t a clue why Breeze Burst would have something like this in her possession and seeing as she did not seem to know of the lockets existents prior to activating her subspace, I do not believe she knows either.” Prowl admitted. He gazed at the locket again and thought hard. Did someone give it to her? It wasn’t impossible to put something in another bot’s subspace, some bots even  _ shared  _ a subspace, but those individuals were typically sparkmates.

“Perhaps whatever is inside might give us a clue.” Prowl wondered aloud, then he frowned when he heard Sideswipe snort. “Good luck with opening it.” He muttered with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Breeze wouldn’t let us even  _ touch _ the locket when we asked, she kept saying that we’d break it.” Sunstreaker  elaborated . Well, that was out of character for Breeze Burst. She  _ always _ did what others asked her to do. She was more well-behaved than most sparklings her age would be and only really got into trouble when she was enticed by someone else. If they wanted to get any answers to this mystery, then they needed to look inside the locket.

Prowl looked down at Breeze Burst, who had been even more silent than usual throughout the whole conversation. “Breeze Burst,” He started, pulling Breeze’s attention from the locket. “May I see your locket for a moment?” He asked. He fully expected Breeze Burst to hand it over, but to his surprise, she drew it close to her chassis and hid it in her servos. “Uh-uh.” She said, quite seriously. Prowl raised an optic range at his sparklings behavior. “Why not?” He questioned calmly, he didn’t want her to think she was in trouble, so he decided to be patient. “‘Cause it’s mine, I found it,  _ finders keepers!” _ She elaborated, quoting a phrase Sideswipe used far too much.

“An’ I dun’ wan’ it to be broke’d.” She mumbled. “Breeze Burst, I simply want to see what is inside, I will only have it for a moment, then I will give it right back to you. You can trust me, sweetling.” Prowl assured her in a soft tone. Breeze stared at him for a good klik without saying anything. “Pwomise?” She asked, again quite seriously. Prowl smiled at her and nodded. “I promise.” He asserted. With that, Breeze cautiously brought the locket from her chassis and handed it over to Prowl. Out of the corner of his optics, Prowl saw that Sunstreaker had an expression of utter disbelief on his face and was mouthing the word,  _ “How?!”  _ over and over, while Sideswipe was snickering at his brother. Oh, the power of being a sparkling’s Sire.

Prowl pressed the small button on the side of the piece of jewelry and it opened slowly. Instantly, a gentle melody began to play from tiny holes inside the locket, followed closely by a voice, obviously a femme, singing in a sweet and soft tone. Then there were the holo-pictures. There were three of them and each picture was of a different bot. Breeze Burst’s optics widened and brightened a little when she saw the photos. “Breeze Burst, do you know these bots?” Prowl asked, holding the locket a bit closer to her so she could see. Breeze nodded immediately and pointed to the picture on the right. “Sire,” She said, then she pointed at the picture on the left. “Carrier,” And finally she pointed at the one in the middle. “an’ me.”

Prowl was taken aback, as were Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who had gathered around the locket to see what was inside. Her…  _ creators? _ Now that Prowl looked more at the pictures, he could see the resemblance. The picture on the left was of a femme. She had a frame that was almost identical to Breeze’s, albeit a tad thinner and she was missing the white stripes on her helm fins, which were a little more  squared than Breeze’s. Most of her armor was a light blue color, while her chassis, part of her helm and lower arms were a darker shade of blue. She had a calm expression, but there was a ghost of a smirk on her face that gave off the impression that she had some sass in her.

The picture on the right was of a mech. His frame looked similar to that of a typical mech, however, his armor didn’t look as thick or double as most mechs. His armor as crimson, and he was wearing an orange see-through visor. His stance looked quite confident, and he had a much more prominent smirk on his face that screamed, “I’m a mischief-maker.” Then finally, the middle picture was of a familiar face. It was Breeze Burst. However, it was a much younger Breeze Burst. She appeared to be only a few cyber-weeks old, peacefully recharging against some kind of red fabric. The fins on the sides of her helm had just begun to form, but she had yet to form the rest of her armor, so her protoform was on display.

Prowl noticed that Breeze Burst’s optics had become misty. He watched as she reached a servo over and placed a digit on the picture of her Sire, then she moved it to the picture of her Carrier. It was as though she were hoping the photos would come to life and start talking to her. She sniffled and tucked her helm into Prowl’s shoulder plate. “Miss ‘em Sire…” She mumbled quietly. “Oh, Breeze...” Prowl exchanged saddened looks with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. By now, the song playing from the locket had ended and was now starting from the beginning again. When the femme’s voice began playing again, Breeze Burst’s helm jerked up and she stared at the locket in surprise. “I knows this song!” She exclaimed, a smile suddenly spreading across her face.

Well, she recovered quickly. “Me an’ Carrier sang’d it t’gether all the time!” Breeze explained, then, to everyone's surprise, she began singing along.

_ “Pwease wittle one, dun’ cwy _

_ Fow I wove you _

_ An’ I’ll a’ways be by your side _

_ No matter how far we may be _

_ I’ll still be wiff you _

_ It will a’ways be you and me _

_ You stawt out small _

_ An’ everyting is fwightenin’ _

_ But then you gwow and show them all _

_ That you’s as st’ong as wightnin’ _

_ An’ even when you’s big and off all on you’s own _

_ I’ll keep my awms open for you _

_ You still wove me, and you’s never be awone _

_ Because you’s knows I wove you too.” _

Even with her butchered english, the three understood most of what she sang. Breeze Burst smiled and hummed with the melody as it faded out, only to return a moment later. Prowl, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe all exchanged looks again. Prowl gently shut the locket. He was honestly battling with himself right then. On the one hand, he felt a little relieved that Breeze Burst had something to remind herself of her creators, but on the other hand, he worried what having this reminder of her creators could do to her. The topic was already very sensitive to her, so much so that all the Autobots avoided talking about them when she was in the vicinity. “Sweetling, did your creators give this to you?” He asked softly. Breeze shrugged. “Dun’ wemember, Sire.” She mumbled sadly, staring at the locket longingly.

That look on her face did it, Prowl made his decision. “Well, whether they gave it to you or placed it in your subspace, this belongs to you, and I have no right to keep it from you.” He placed the locket in Breeze’s servos. “I know you will take care of it, little one.” He said with a small smile. Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker backed the second in command. “After all, you wouldn't let us touch it, so it’s probably not gonna leave you anytime soon.” Sideswipe painted out, giving Breeze a pat on the helm, which made her giggle. “If you’d like, I can help you put it on.” Sunstreaker offered with a kind smile. Breeze nodded enthusiastically, so Sunstreaker gently fastened the locket around her wrist.

Breeze grinned brightly with the locket now around her wrist, it was as though she had just had the best thing happen to her. “Tank you, Sunny!” She beamed, and Sunstreaker chuckled. “You’re quite welcome, Breezy.” Breeze then returned to hugging Prowl’s neck, the sadness seemingly dissipating completely. “Sire, you wanna pway wiff me an’ Sunny an’ Sides?” Breeze asked, smiling up at Prowl. Prowl thought for a moment. “Well, I was only coming to check on you… However, perhaps a break couldn’t hurt. I don’t have much work this cycle anyway.” He obliged. After all that, he needed a bit of time to just be calm. Breeze Burst squealed and turned to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to decide what game they should play. At least she wasn’t upset anymore. Maybe this could be a good thing for her, to have something to remember her creators by. Prowl certainly hoped so, for her sake.


End file.
